


Yo estoy contigo

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: {...} Todo lo que necesites bro, tu solo pide y yo flojito y cooperando. {...}





	Yo estoy contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: antes de empezar, tras la sugerencia de mi beta luego de una exahustiva investigación, he decidido qué, cuando haya varios países envueltos, o en general cuando quiera, todos los personajes entenderán un mismo idioma.
> 
> Un mismo idioma neutral que todos los Country han tenido que aprender aparte de su lengua materna (que ustedes leen como español porque yo escribo en español). Cariñosamente lo llamo idoma Babel, así que siempre que vean que varios Country diferentes se entieden y parece que hablen español en mis historias, en realidad están hablando idioma Babel.
> 
> Ahora sí, a disfrutar!

**Yo estoy contigo**

La reunión de ese día en la sede de ONU se estaba tornando mucho más aburrida que de costumbre, y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que para la mayoría de los Country presentes es una reverenda tontería tener que reunirse cada dos meses por capricho de la organización. Sí, entienden que su trabajo es mantener la paz, por eso se le creó, pero ni siquiera sus líderes políticos se reunían tanto. ONU por su parte continúa su discurso sin inmutarse por las miradas de fastidio de los que están más cerca del podio, que no son pocos por la disposición semicircular del panel.

Al finalizar el tema del que está hablando pasa al siguiente informe, pero sus manos se detienen antes de siquiera tocarlo al leer el nombre de arriba. Rusia. Suspira frotando sus ojos abriendo la carpeta leyendo las líneas saltándose algunas cosas; sabe por boca de USA que Rusia se había estado metiendo en asuntos que no le incumbían, primero brindándole su apoyo al gobierno de Venezuela, luego ofreciéndole a México ser su socio económico y recientemente apoyando el mercado tecnológico de China haciéndole competencia a USA con esto. Muy en lo profundo sabe que la mayoría de las acciones de Rusia las hacía para provocar a USA, por el simple placer de verlo hacer un berrinche o con intenciones mucho más oscuras que no se puede permitir.

—Rusia —llama alzando los ojos para buscar al Country en cuestión que al oír su nombre se pone en pie con indiferencia, tan soberbio como siempre y tan parecido a su padre, URSS, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente—. Me han informado que hay países que consideran que las recientes acciones de tu país son una declaración silenciosa de una segunda guerra fría que ha sido declarada enteramente por tu país. Has intervenido en políticas y económicas ajenas a tu país, debes detenerte pues son asuntos que no te incumben.

—¿Sugieres que yo estoy alimentando tensiones entre los países, al apoyar a otros, cuando Estados Unidos de América es el primero en interferir en políticas ajenas? —su voz fría y cargada de su característico acento envía un estremecimiento a más de uno. En general, Rusia se limitaba a decir lo que tenía que decir y punto, pero la entonación de sus palabras sugería que lo que viene no era nada bueno para quién no quisiera escucharlo—. Sí, los mandatarios de mi país les han ofrecido ayuda a otros gobiernos y sí, personalmente he apoyado a China con su tecnología, he brindado armamento a otros ejércitos y el mío propio ha tenido la oportunidad de entrenar en territorio venezolano.

Hace una pausa mirando con frialdad a ONU, a quién le cuesta mantenerse neutral en su posición firme tras el podio.

—Pero nunca te hemos escuchado hacerle los mismos reclamas a USA. ¿Acaso lo hiciste cuando invadieron Irán e Iraq? ¿Lo hiciste cuando sobornó a Arabia Saudita para hacer crecer el valor de su moneda de forma sucia y engañosa? —apoya sus manos en la mesa inclinándose un poco al frente lo que provoca que ONU de un inconsciente paso atrás—. Responderé por ti. No, no lo has hecho, y sin embargo continúas poniendo sanciones al gobierno de mi país por tomar las mismas medidas de USA.

—Sí pero tu eres el único que potencialmente...

—No tienes derecho a hacerme ningún reclamo —dice con fuerza enderezándose, cortando sus palabras—, cuando tienes en tu cara y bajo tus narices a quién te controla como a un títere a su antojo. Cuando realmente te necesitan haces la vista gorda y te quedas callado, pero te atreves a acusarme a mi de querer una Segunda Guerra Fría.

Toma su chaqueta que cuelga del respaldo de la silla mirándolo una última vez. El frío en su mirada es la única muestra de cuán enfadado está y sólo eso necesita para infundir el miedo en lo más profundo de ONU.

—Apoyaré y colaboraré de forma militar, política y económica con todo socio que así lo desee —dice—. Pero que quede claro que jamás he hecho algún movimiento con una segunda intención; a diferencia tuya, a mi no me gusta estar en presencia de hipócritas —dice con severidad antes de caminar por el pasillo de la sección dónde estaba sentado y caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria tras de sí.

Por un largo minuto el salón se queda en silencio, nadie es capaz de decir nada aún sorprendidos porque alguien le haya respondido de esa forma a ONU luego de una acusación de esa magnitud. El silencio se rompe cuando repentinamente China se pone de pie golpeando la mesa.

—Tiene razón, eres un vendido —dice y su exabrupto provoca que la burbuja en la que todos parecían estar sumergidos se rompa.

Todos empiezan a gritar al mismo tiempo, algunos incluso se levantan reclamándole.

—Haces y consientes todo lo que él hace —agrega Japón poniéndose del lado de China apuntando a ONU con furia—. No eres más que la perra de USA.

—Eso es cierto —grita Alemania levantándose—, no importa si nos dejas a los demás en desventaja mientras que tu titiritero salga beneficiado.

—¡Por favor! Dejen de acusar a mi hijo por sandeces sin sentido —Inglaterra se levanta golpeando su bastón en la mesa para hacerse escuchar entre el griterio de la sala—. No es su culpa ser más próspero que todos ustedes, envidiosos.

—¡Prospero a costilla de nosotros! —grita Venezuela.

—¡De robar nuestros recursos! —se le unen República Dominicana y Puerto Rico.

—¡Cállense asquerosos indígenas! —refuta Inglaterra.

—¡No te atrevas a gritarles a mis hijos! —exige España casi lanzándose sobre el pomposo inglés solo detenido por Portugal.

—Deberían estar agradecidos de que les brindo libertad, ingratos —grita USA.

En la pelea nadie le hace caso a ONU que golpea su martillo tratando de calmar a los presentes, y mucho menos notan que de entre todos los latinos que se han levantado para rodear a USA de forma acusatoria, hace falta el vecino más cercano de este: México. Aprovechando la confusión México se había deslizado fuera del salón para luego correr por el pasillo buscando a Rusia pensando en lo condenadamente rápido que podía caminar alguien con las piernas tan largas.

Al verlo corre más rápido tratando de alcanzarlo pero se detiene de golpe cuando Rusia se voltea violentamente, posiblemente tras percibir que lo estaban siguiendo.

—¿Qué? —grita el euroasiático pensando que tal vez se trata de ONU que fue tras él para reprenderlo.

—Wey, relaja la raja —México levanta sus manos—, soy amigo, no comida. ¿Quieres un snicker? No eres tú cuando te enojas —ofrece sonriendo.

Rusia parpadea confundido por la expresión y frunce el ceño tratando de descifrar si es algún tipo de broma del latino. Decidido a ignorarlo rueda los ojos siguiendo su camino hacia la salida, pero pronto el tricolor empieza a caminar a su lado esforzándose para mantener su paso.

—Lamento que la gente haya malinterpretado lo que has hecho —dice rápidamente—, lo mismo pasó con el señor URSS.

Rusia lo mira de reojo sin decir nada aún.

—Pero, ¡no mames wey!, tienes todo mi pinche respeto por haber dicho lo que nadie tenía huevos para decir —ríe emocionado, —¡ni siquiera yo pude decirlo mejor que tú! Siempre he intentado hacerles ver lo hijo de puta que es el murica pero nadie me hace pinche caso pensando que estoy bromeando.

Rusia se detiene cuando al tricolor parece estar empezando a faltarle el aire por seguirle el paso a una velocidad mayor a la que, seguramente, acostumbra a caminar. México se detiene también sonriendo agradecido.

—Pero tu tuviste los huevos para pararte y decirlo frente a todo el mundo y en su cara, ¡como todo un hombre! —ríe palmeando su mano—. No será que eres medio mexicano ¿verdad? —bromea divertido por la expresión anonadada del ruso.

En principio Rusia está muy sorprendido por la mezcla de español con el idioma neutral que todos solían hablar entre sí al estar reunidos, pero luego le sonríe con suavidad palmeando su hombro.

—Gracias por tus palabras, México —dice—, espero no haberte causado problemas por mi exabrupto.

—Meh, problemas siempre tengo. Es más, los desayuno todos los días con chile habanero —dice animado—, pero no venía a decirte nomás eso. También quería decirte que si necesitas ayuda tienes todo mi apoyo. Yo y tu difundo padre fuimos muy unidos, que la Virgen lo tenga en su gloria —dice persignándose—, ahora podemos serlo tú y yo. Todo lo que necesites bro, tu solo pide y yo flojito y cooperando.

Rusia deja escapar una pequeña risa palmeando su hombro. Se alegra mucho, en verdad, de tener al tricolor de su lado.

* * *

Varios días después a todos los Country les llegan varias noticias que los dejan con la boca abierta. En más de una están los presidentes de México y Rusia junto a los respectivos Country dándose la mano.

_''Rusia y México eliminan la visa para sus respectivos países'' _reza una de las noticias junto a una foto de México cortando con una tijera un papel que, posiblemente, representaba el visado necesario para visitar Rusia y viceversa.

_''México segundo mayor socio económico de Rusia'', _otra noticia que sale unas semanas después. ONU cubre su rostro con sus manos sintiendo una migraña empezar a formarse de tan solo pensar el berrinche que hará USA en su oficina exigiendo que le ponga una sanción a Rusia por meterse con su socio comercial.

Deja caer su cabeza en su escritorio agotado. Tiene el presentimiento de que cosas peores se avecinan. 


End file.
